1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink, and to a control apparatus and a storage medium storing a program used in the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus such as an ink-jet printer configured to perform preliminary ejection in order to remove or restrain thickening of ink near ejection openings of a head. The preliminary ejection is ejection not contributing to image recording and performed onto a cap, a recording medium, a convey belt, and so on.
Where the preliminary ejection is performed onto the cap, a time for moving the head to a capping position is required, making it difficult to perform high-speed recording. Further, an area for providing the cap is required, which disadvantageously upsizes an apparatus. Where the preliminary ejection is performed onto a recording medium for recording, a recording quality is deteriorated by ink landed or attached on the recording medium. Where the preliminary ejection is performed onto a recording medium not for recording, the recording medium not for recording is required, which leads to higher cost. To solve these problems, there is known a technique for providing a preliminary ejection region on a face of a convey belt and performing the preliminary ejection on this region.
As the preliminary ejection, there is also known a technique for ejecting treatment liquid (reactive liquid) by a head onto a recording medium before and/or after the ink is landed on the recording medium.